


Californian Sandcastles

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Where art thou? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Human Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Human Bucky Barnes, Teen Bucky, Teen Romance, teen tony, they're like 15/16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: Bucky’s parents have been saving for ages to afford a vacation to Malibu for a week or two. There, amongst their Californian Sandcastles, Bucky meets both Tony and himself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Where art thou? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795939
Kudos: 25





	Californian Sandcastles

Bucky was smart enough to understand that this trip to Malibu was a one-time thing. His parents technically couldn’t afford shit like this and they had been saving for fuck knew how long. But it had been _so_ worth it! His whole family had thought so.

But the best part wasn’t the sight-seeing, the eating in restaurants other than McDonald’s nor the time he spent with his sister’s without fighting. The best thing about Malibu had been _Tony_. He had met Tony about two days into his trip and Buck had spent about every moment with him from then on—so much for spending time with his family, that might actually explain _why_ he didn’t fight with his sisters, he was hardly around them for the first time in his life.

Sadly, Bucky’s trip was coming to an end, so he was forced to say goodbye to Tony, afraid he’d ever see him again. For Bucky was a poor kid from Brooklyn and Tony was the son of the one-and-only Howard Stark and spent his days in a Malibu mansion.

Which is where Bucky currently found himself. He was about to knock on the front when he found it slightly ajar. He knocked on the door anyway. When no response came, he began to worry. “Tony?” Bucky called, “Tony are you ok?”

Nothing.

“Tony, I’m coming in!”

When Bucky made it to the living room, he found _Howard Stark_ sitting in the semi-dark with a glass in his hand filled with far too much whiskey. “Hey, err, I’m sorry for comin’ in, but no-one was answerin’ the door. I, err, I’m lookin’ for Tony. Is-is he here?”

“So, you’re the Brooklyn scum who’s been keeping my son from his studies. No,” Howard sighed, without sparing Bucky a glance, “Anthony is not here.”

“Where is he? I came to say goodbye.”

Howard scoffed. “You’re a little late with that, _boy_. I put Anthony on the first plane which flew this morning. He’s off to MIT and I’ll make sure you _never_ see him again.”

 _What?_ Bucky thought as he froze and let Howards words sink in. Tony had mentioned vaguely that his bond with his father wasn’t all that great, but Bucky didn’t know that Howard would ship his own son off like that just to prevent him from having a good time with someone like him. From having a good time with _anyone_.

Something stirred in him. Something cold and dark.

He let out an angry shout, which seemed to go on for ever. He felt himself changing, there was a heavy weight on his back which hadn’t been there before. He felt energy crackling under his skin as his nails grew to be long and sharp. Then out of nowhere, he was silent, and Bucky found himself in a silence he had never heard before. It was all consuming. He looked around and watched the world about him _burn_.

He stretched his new midnight-blue wings and flew off.


End file.
